The Last Petal Fell
by MrsJacobBlack1988
Summary: He bared his sharp white teeth at me. “You may go. Or he may go. It is your choice.” An Edward & Bella love story based on the Disney classic Beauty and The Beast. Edward OOC at first.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Petal Fell

_A/N: Hello beloved readers! Okay, I know I've got a couple of stories on the go at the moment, but this morning I was sat in the middle of the baby room (I'm a nursery nurse) with a toddler asleep in my lap and, the Disney CD changed to play songs from Beauty and the Beast, and this idea struck me like a bolt of lightening! So, this story is loosely based on Beauty and the Beast. I don't know whether to continue it or not, so please read and let me know what you think. Extra points for anyone who recognises the significance of the title._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter One

I love the sunshine. What little of it there is in Forks. I stretched out my legs in front of me on the damp grass, and wiggled my toes. My skin tingled at the first rays of sun it had come into contact with for a week. A short break in the clouds had given me an excuse to sit out in the garden with a good book. I shielded my eyes from the sun, and looked around. The forest looked bright and alive, sunlight reflecting off the raindrops and making rainbows. The grass was still and so was the sky, and for once the town of Forks was a physically beautiful place. I lay back on the grass, ignoring the dampness I could feel from the ground, and closed my eyes, relishing the warmth on my face.

I liked coming to visit Charlie. I love my Dad a lot, and I always feel guilty that I don't spend more time with him. That's why I'd decided to spend the whole summer here, instead of just two weeks. I felt strangely light and trouble-free. Graduation was behind me, and I was starting Dartmouth in the fall, so until then I had weeks and weeks of free-time. I was looking forward to catching up on my reading, going out with the few friends I had made here in Forks, and spending time with Charlie. It was going to be a good summer. If the weather stayed like this. Which was doubtful.

As if on cue, a deep, husky voice interrupted my reverie.

"Make the most of it; a storm's coming in."

I smiled involuntarily at the familiar voice, and opened one eye.

"You had to go and spoil it, didn't you?"

Jacob grinned, and sat down on the grass next to me. Jacob Black was my best friend in Washington, possibly my best friend anywhere. He lived down in La Push near the beach, and we had spent our summers together since we were little, evenings around a beach bonfire was my favourite pass-time here.

"So what have you been doing today?" I asked sleepily, looking over at him. His russet skin glowed in the sunlight, but his long dark hair was tangled and messy. For some reason lately, he had taken to wearing as little clothing as possible. I usually found him wearing a pair of old sweats, no shoes or shirt. That was what he was wearing today. I frowned at his apparel, but he didn't notice. He yawned. He looked exhausted.

"Jake, what _have _you been doing?"

"Nothing... just... in the forest." He waved his hand dismissively, and lay out on the grass next to me. He took up at least twice as much space as me, his broad shoulders threatened to block out my view of the sun. I sat up groggily, and saw that he was already almost asleep. I turned over to warm my back up against the sun, and got lost in _Wuthering Heights_.

The time flew by, and the sun shifted in the sky. The wind picked up, and I shuddered against the breeze. I glanced at my watch, and realised I had better start making dinner. Jacob was snoring lightly. I smiled, and shook his shoulder gently. His skin surprised me – he was so much warmer than normal. He jerked awake, and rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

He was on his feet before I had chance to move. "Oh, dammit, I'm late. Bells, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He mumbled as he left, something that sounded suspiciously like: "Sam's gonna be so mad..."

I headed inside, and set to work on dinner. I'd bought some steak especially – Charlie can't cook _anything_, so I like to spoil him when I come to visit. Once everything was cooking, I went to look out of the window. Jacob was right: the sky had clouded over, and although it wasn't raining yet, it was obviously inevitable. The wind swirled around the garden and through the trees, trying to uproot them. I checked the time again. Charlie should have been home by now. And he always rang if he was going to be late.

An hour passed, and the dinner was ruined. So were my fingernails. I tried his cell phone again, but it was switched off. I tried the station. Someone had to know where the chief of police was. A friendly voice answered.

"Hello, Forks Police."

"It's Bella."

"Oh, hey, Bella. How are you?"

"Is my Dad there?" I got straight to the point, too worried to bother with chit-chat.

"Um... no. Didn't he come home?"

"Why would I be asking if he were here?" That was rude, and I knew it, but I was panicking.

"Sorry, Bella. Last time I saw him was about two this afternoon, said he was headed out somewhere. He was looking into a case, but I can't remember... hang on, I've got it written down here somewhere..."

I rapped my fingers impatiently on the table as I waited for him to find whatever he was looking for. I checked the clock. Charlie was never this late without letting me know.

The officer finally found where my Dad was headed, somewhere off the highway. I wrote down the directions, and, without really thinking it through, rushed out to my truck.

Charlie had bought me that truck a little over a year ago, and I absolutely loved it. I didn't have a car back home, so I had to borrow my Mom's. The truck rattled into life as I turned the key in the ignition, and I turned on the headlights against the encroaching darkness outside. I checked the directions one more time, and headed off into the night. I was so sick with worry, I almost missed the turning. I found myself on a cramped, deserted road running through the forest. I could barely see a few meters in front of the truck, but the lights flashed off something shiny on the edge of the road. It was Charlie's car. My heart pounded in my chest as I left the warmth of my truck to investigate. The keys were in the ignition, and his cell phone was on the passenger's seat. The wind roared around me, but it was not the reason for my goosebumps. I shuddered, and rushed back into my truck. My hands trembled as I set off again, deeper into the forest. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I had to be strong.

I had no idea how long I had been travelling down this creepy lane, but I hadn't checked the speedometer: I could have been going at a snail's pace, I wouldn't have noticed. My knuckles where white on the wheel, and my eyes were sore from staring through the windscreen. The headlights suddenly caught a darker patch in the trees, and I realised there was a small lane winding off to the right of the road. I stamped on the brake, and swerved onto the narrow lane. It was even darker here, and every instinct in my body was pummelling me to go back. But my Father's face kept appearing in the front of my mind, and I drove bravely on. It went on for miles and miles. There was no sign of Charlie. And that's when I saw it.

The house was huge. In fact, the word 'house' didn't do it justice. It was closer to a mansion, shrouded in the darkness of the night. The wind howled and roared in the eaves, and I turned off the engine and lights, staring at the house. It was so... intimidating. I shuddered involuntarily, took a deep breath, opened the door and headed over to the house. The front door wasn't open, but it was unlocked. I peeked inside, and it was dark. Deserted. I was shaking as I entered the house, and made my way through the wide open space inside. A large, wide staircase drew my attention, and before I could stop myself, I was scaling the stairs. I peered through the darkness and saw an open doorway. I was drawn by the only sound I could hear except the howling wind. Breathing. Familiar breathing. My heart hammered in my chest as I rushed forward. The room inside was shrouded in the flickering light of a single candle. A figure lay on a bed in the centre of the room. It was breathing heavily.

"Charlie!" I rushed over to him, relief washing over me. I tried to wake him, but he didn't respond. Maybe he had been drugged.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

I spun round on my heels, nearly falling over in the process. My heart froze over. There, in the doorway, blocking the only escape, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His snow-pale skin and perfectly chiselled features were mangled in an angry snarl. His eyes were dark and vicious, his mouth menacing and stern.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?' You've got my Dad! What have you done to him? He's unconscious!"

I shocked myself with my brave outburst, and it seemed to shake this stranger's hard stance. He shifted ever so slightly, coming closer into the room. The candlelight caught his hair, and I could see the deep bronze colour shine, almost crowning his unbelievable beauty. His eyes widened at my verbal attack, and the faintest trace of a smile traced the edges of his perfect lips.

"What's wrong with him?" I continued.

"That's none of your concern," he said calmly, the sneer still transfixed upon his face.

That made me angry. "But he's my _Father_! Help me get him outside before I call the police."

"But he _is_ the police."  
I scowled at him. I tried to sit Charlie up. "Just... help me!"

"I can't do that, he's seen too much here."

I felt the tears building up behind my eyelids again, but I forced them back down. I slowly reached behind me, feeling for anything I could use as a weapon. My hand found something resembling a wooden box. Hard. Sharp edges. I took a deep breath, and lurched towards the sneering stranger, snapping my arm forward with all the force I could muster. In the blink of an eye, he was behind me, and had my hands caught in a vice-like grip behind my back. His skin was ice-cold and his breath washed over me in intoxicating clouds, making my eyelids droopy. Who _was_ this guy? _What_ was he?

Charlie groaned a little, and shifted. He didn't open his eyes. Panic swept over me once more.

I turned my head towards the mysterious man behind me. "Please let him go. I'll do anything, just let him go. Please."

He let go of his fierce grip, and in an instant, he was in front of me, staring at me, watching me in a way no one had ever looked at me before. I shivered.

"Then stay here in his place."

"What?!" My mind went blank, I couldn't comprehend what he had just asked of me. "I... can't, I won't! I'm getting Charlie, and we're leaving."

And suddenly I was flung across the room. I cringed for the impact, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes, and found the beautiful, angry stranger crouching in front of me, blocking my escape. He stance was wild, almost animal-like. He bared his sharp white teeth at me.

"You may go. Or he may go. It is your choice."

I looked at my Father, helplessly unconscious on the bed. This time I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks. "Okay," I whispered.

The bronze-haired, onyx-eyed stranger stared at me with a look of intrigue.

"Okay," I repeated. "Just... please let him go home."

The stranger's mouth twitched, and he called out in a quiet, calm voice. "Emmett, Jasper."

Two figures appeared in the doorway. I had been so sure this place was deserted...

"Take the chief home. Don't leave a trail. Make us... unfindable," he said, not once taking his eyes from mine.

In less than five seconds Charlie was no longer in the room, and neither were the two newcomers.

The salty tears still flowed freely down my cheeks, for once not trying to hide my despair. My knees suddenly gave way, and I collapsed to the floor. The stranger watched me curiously for a few moments, before heading to the doorway.

"Sleep, Bella Swan."

I started hiccuping with my sobs. "How do you know my n-"

"Sleep."

I found myself on the bed suddenly, but as far as I was aware he had barely moved.

"Sleep, Bella. Rest until the morning."

I rubbed my hand over my eyes.

"I'm never getting out of here, am I?"

The only reply I received was the harsh, echoing sound of the key turning in the lock as he left.

_A/N: Well, what do you think? I have a couple of stories on the go at the moment, but I like this one a lot. Please let me know what you think of it, and if I should continue._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again! I've decided to give this story the benefit of the doubt and try another chapter. My thanks to everyone who subscribed, and thank you for the lovely reviews!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Edward's POV.

I tucked the key in my pocket and stormed away from the room, perplexed. I never thought someone would be so selfless as to give themselves in place of someone else, even someone they loved. All I had seen from humans over the decades was that they were selfish, predictable and evil. This girl broke the pattern, and left my view of the world in tatters. I had to admit that I was curious about her. I had no idea why I had given her such an ultimatum, that only one of them could go back. I knew to keep my family safe I would have had to wipe her memory as well as her father's, and two blank memories would definitely arouse suspicions. I kept telling myself that was the reason I had kept her here. But it had all happened so fast...

I heard footsteps, and Alice appeared a moment later. Her mind was whirring with questions. It was at times like these I wished I couldn't read her thoughts.

_Why did you do that?_

"He'd seen to much." I glared at my adoptive sister.

_But you'd already wiped his memory; he wouldn't have remembered us_.

I sighed. "I didn't want to take a chance."

Alice was fidgety. _So what, are you just going to... _keep_ her?_

"I don't know. And it's not really any of your business anyway, Alice."

"It is if you're going to treat her like _that_!" she hissed out loud.

I frowned. I knew my anger could get out of hand sometimes; had I been too harsh? I made a firm resolve then to try and treat this girl with respect. Alice instantly saw the results of my decision in her mind, and smiled to herself. I groaned, and tried to block her out of my head.

"I don't want to know, Alice."

I stormed up to my room to drown myself in music.

Bella's POV.

I woke when the dull light of a cloudy day hit my face from an unfamiliar angle. I sat up, finding myself stiff and uncomfortable. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. It took a long moment for me to realise where I was. I tried hard to suppress the shudder that forced its way through my body, but to no avail. A sob broke through my chest as I felt the depression press down on me. The cloudy day outside reflected my mood, my future, my hope.

Before the depression could get a tighter grip on my soul, I thought of Charlie. At home. Safe. Because of me. I had to focus on that.

I stood shakily, and headed over to the door. It was locked, just like last night. I hadn't really expected anything else. I made my way to the large window. Instinct was coursing through me, and I automatically tried the lock. This, too, was locked. I sighed and settled for looking through the glass, trying to find any possible route of escape, or at least any way of finding out where I was. Last night was such a blur, I had no idea of the way home. But all I could see was forest. Thick, impenetrable foliage. No distinguishing features. The trees seemed to go on forever, and I could see nothing but mountains, no sign of the freeway, no sign of Forks. I didn't realise I had been crying until I felt the warm tears on my cheeks. It was inevitable, really. I was still in shock.

I started when I heard a key turn in the lock, and spun round, my back pressed against the window. I braced myself, prepared to find the strange bronze-haired man staring at me with those dark eyes. But, to my surprise, I saw a tiny pixie-like person stood in the doorway, grinning at me. Her short black hair stood out at impossible angles, her eyes almost topaz, and bright with curiosity. She grinned at me, and inched her way into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Bella. I hope you slept well. I'm Alice."

I blinked. Alice looked at me with concern, and came over to sit carefully on the edge of my bed.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

_Am I alright?_ My father had been abducted and drugged, and I had to stay here – wherever _here_ was – as prisoner to ensure his safety. I shuddered, choosing to ignore her question.

"How does everyone know my name?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep and stress.

Alice smiled again. "Its a long story." Her eyes travelled over my wrecked clothing, and a frown passed over her face. "Let's get you into something nicer," she said lightly.

She danced over to me, her movements flowing and almost poetic, and linked arms with me. I shivered involuntarily at her touch – her skin was so cold...

She dragged me towards the door. "W-wait!" I insisted in a hushed voice. "What about... about..."

It was then I realised I had no idea what to call him, that intriguing, dangerous stranger who had locked me in the room the night before.

"... Oh, don't worry about him," Alice replied breezily. "Come on."

She led me out of the room into a wide corridor. I hadn't been able to tell in the dim light of last night, but the house was light and airy, and no where near as terrifying as I had envisioned. Alice led me to what I assumed was her room. It was a vision: the walls were as pale as the corridors, and covered in swathes of pastel fabrics. A beautiful, ornate dressing table stood elegantly against the wall opposite an enormous bed dressed in white. I noticed that one whole wall was completely made of glass, leaving the room bright and gleaming. Two other doors led off from the bedroom. Alice ushered me over to a small couch on the far side of the room. "Wait right here, Bella."

She quickly bustled in and out of the room, and I soon smelled the unmistakable aroma of fruity bubblebath, and saw Alice with various bundles of clothes. She eventually pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, leaving me alone once more.

The room was heady with steam and the aroma of fruits and berries. I headed straight for the window, but it was shut fast. I sighed in frustration and defeat. I sank into the bath moments later, almost disappearing in the bubbles.

When I finally dragged myself from the water, I found Alice had left clothes for me. A lot more extravagant than I was used to, but I couldn't find my own clothes anywhere. So I changed into them reluctantly.

I left the bathroom hesitantly, and found Alice waiting for me, laying out on her bed, reading. She looked up and smiled.

"Feel better?" she asked.

I nodded. I had to admit that I did feel a lot calmer. I had no idea why. It was a little unsettling to suddenly feel so... at home. Then I noticed something move near the glass wall. Another figure, a man, tall, with blond hair and the same pale white skin as the other occupants I had met. He turned to face me, looking wary. I took a shaky breath. Just how many people lived here? And why had we never seen any of them before this encounter?

Alice stood up off the bed.

"Bella, this is Jasper." She said his name with obvious affection, and her smile lingered on him. Jasper nodded in my direction, but said nothing.

"I'm sure you're hungry, Bella," Alice assumed with a smile.

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. She giggled.

"Come on, we'll find you some breakfast."

She dragged me downstairs, to a beautiful kitchen, light and airy like the other rooms, but with a distinct metallic feel. It also seemed like it hadn't been used recently. The fridge was stocked, though, and Alice set about making me eggs.

I sat on a high stool at the work surface, trying to discreetly check out any possible escape routes. Alice sighed impatiently.

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you, Bella."

"What?" I feigned innocence. "I'm not doing anything!"

She frowned sceptically, and turned back to the eggs.

"He'll let you go, I know he will," she added quietly. "You just have to give him time. Edward is... very stubborn."

"Edward?"

That was the first time I had heard his name. At least I could put a name to that remarkable face, so that if... _when_... I got away from here, I could give Charlie as much information as I could. No doubt he already had the police searching the whole of Washington for me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Something funny?"

I started, and looked up at Alice. I shook my head. She set the eggs in front of me, along with a glass of orange juice. She sat and watched me while I ate. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked.

She suppressed a smile – some private joke. "No. I might eat later. I don't..._ like_ eggs."

She took my plate from me when I took my last bite, and took it over to the sink.

I glanced at the door. The front door.

I could make it. If I were quick.

Alice sighed to herself. "_I _won't stop you," she murmured. "_He_ will."

If she knew what I was going to do... if she wasn't going to stop me...

I made a dash for it, and ran as fast as I could for the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open and rushing out into the fresh air. I looked all around in confusion. Whereas last night there had been a wide, clear entrance to the grounds, there was none now. Just thick forest. And my truck was nowhere to be seen. I panicked, and rushed towards the trees anyway.

I suddenly felt strong, cold arms around me, and heard a low growl near my ear. My knees nearly buckled in fear as I heard his voice.

"Bella. You promised to stay here."

I whimpered, shaking.

"Are you going to keep your promise? Are you going to stay here _forever_? Or am I going to have to keep you in chains?"

Jacob's POV

I banged on the door, panicking.

I knew Bella should be home at this time. It was only eight-thirty when I set off from La Push. I knew she slept in a little on a weekend.

I don't know why, but something wasn't right. When I'd phoned earlier and got no response, something urged me to come and check everything was okay. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. Bella's truck wasn't there. And the whole place _reeked _of vampires. Clearly everything was _not_ okay.

Charlie eventually came to the door, looking like death personified. He had deep circles under his eyes, and he was still in his uniform, which was battered and smeared in mud.

"What the hell happened to you, Charlie?"

He seemed unable to focus. He shielded his eyes from the daylight, and squinted at me.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, what's happened. Where's Bella?"

"Bella?"

He had no idea what I was talking about. I barged past him, and ran up the narrow staircase.

"Bella? Bella?!"

I knew she'd hate me for this if she was okay, fast asleep in her bed, but I had no choice. The vampire stink was all over the house. I slammed open her bedroom door, and scanned the room anxiously. A few clothes here and there. Homework books and notepads and a purse and... no Bella.

I tore back down to Charlie as fast as I could. He was making himself a coffee in the kitchen.

"Charlie, where is she?"

He frowned at me. "She's not upstairs?"

I glared at him. "Her truck's gone. And so has your car."

"What?" he murmured, and went to the door to check. I heard his heart speed in panic, and he rushed back inside to call the station.

"Have you heard from Bella?" he asked abruptly when someone answered.

"Oh, Chief, you made it home, then," I heard the answer. "Bella was asking about you last night. Apparently you didn't go home..."

Charlie dropped the phone and the coffee, and they both crashed to the floor.

"Bella..."

----

_A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it, pleeeeeeease let me know what you think, it only takes a moment to review, and I love to hear your opinions._

_Chapter three next. Will Edward _actually_ keep Bella in _chains_?!?! What will Jacob do about the situation? Is there anything the werewolves can do?_

_Thanks for reading._

_MrsJacobBlack1988_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'd just like to say thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I'm so glad you all like it. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been arranging plans for my birthday! ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! 21 now, officially a grown up – not sure how I feel about that!! But I thought I'd get this done before I go out. Reviews really so make me write quicker... but I'm not going to nag._

_Enjoy chapter three._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3.

Bella's POV

Edward dragged me back into the house, hardly jostling me at all, and locked the door behind us. A moment later I found myself back in the room where I had spent the night. Edward blocked the doorway, glaring at me.

"I don't know what you used to do, but while you're here I expect you to keep your promises!" he snarled, his perfectly face twisted in anger.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Me neither!"

"What?"

He froze, looking like he had said too much. He clamped is lips together in a straight line, and left the room in a flurry of shining hair.

I gave myself a moment to recover, then crept over to the door. I peered past the doorway, and everything was quiet and empty once more. It was so silent it was creepy. I stepped through the open doorway. I could hear the gentle breeze outside, and sighed when I realised how close I had got to freedom. I heard something coming from above me, then noticed another staircase going upstairs. Three floors – how big was this place? I slowly scaled the stairs, trying my best not to stumble or trip. The sound was getting clearer. It sounded like a muffled conversation. I carefully made my way down another corridor, the conversation getting louder and louder. I could hear two distinct voices now – two men. Lovely voices, perfect voices, but stained with stress and resentment. I strained to listen through the ajar door at the end of the corridor.

"I don't know why, Carlisle; it's not like I took time to think about it." That voice was velvety and distinct, and somewhat troubled.

"I don't care what your excuses are, Edward, you know my view of self-control. You have to learn to control your temper!"

There was silence for a moment, then Edward replied, obviously with a great deal of restrain.

"I've had long enough to work on it, Carlisle; I've got pretty much stuck in my ways. I think if my temper was going to change, it would have done so at some point in the last century."

I frowned to myself. What did that mean?

"Edward, you had better treat her with respect. I will not have someone in this house who is unhappy to be here. What would Esme say to your treatment of Bella so far?"

Esme? I gasped. How many people were in on this? I peered further round the door so I could see their faces. They were looking right at me.

I jumped back round the corner in a panic. There was silence from the two of them for what seemed like decades.

"Come in, Bella." It was Carlisle.

I took a deep breath, and headed back round the door and stood flat against the door. I glanced over at Carlisle. He was stunning, just like everyone else I had encountered so far in this house. I realised I was shaking, and tried to stop myself trembling, wrapping my arms around myself.

"My name is Carlisle," he said patiently and kindly. "You've already met my son, Edward."

I briefly met the gaze of the bronze haired young man, and shuddered. I nodded. I could feel Edward's glare boring into my skull. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Edward, Bella is obviously uncomfortable here, why don't you show her around?"

I didn't understand this man. If he really were as kind and gentle as he seemed right now, surely he could not agree to what his son was doing, keeping me here.

Edward nodded in acknowledge of his father's request (I mentally noted to ask about the real relationship between the two later – the two were clearly not related. Maybe he was adopted...)

Edward stepped towards me, his jaw set and his mouth in a thin line. He never took his eyes off me as he gestured to the doorway politely. I stepped out, not knowing what to do other than obey.

Edward led me through the house. It was larger than I imagined, the endless corridors of light walls and glass seemed to go on forever, twisting to the left and to the right, but never too enclosed or confined. Edward held every door open for me like a gentleman. He said nothing at all, but I could see him desperately trying to hold his tongue, and his temper. Eventually, just as we turned a corner, he spoke, curtly.

"Bella, you chose to stay here. This was your decision."

_What choice did I really have?! _I wanted to yell at him. Instead I sighed, "I know."

He nodded. "So... this is your home now. You may go anywhere you like. Although my family would appreciate you keeping out of their personal rooms."

I mirrored his nod, wondering at his polite way of speaking. He spoke like he were from another time...

Edward led me through another corridor, bypassing an understated wooden door pressed into the wall in the corner, at the far west of the house. He spoke as soon as he noticed my curiosity.

"You do not need to concern yourself about the West Room."

My trademark curiosity got the better of me. "But what's in-"

"It is nothing of your concern!" he yelled, the anger that had been bubbling under his skin erupting in a snarl.

I almost shook in my shoes. He saw my reaction and seemed to try and calm himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. I leaned against the wall, as far as possible from him, waiting for the bronze haired, terrifying mystery to calm his temper.

Charlie's POV

My eyes drooped again as I searched the horizon one more time, seeing only the trees a few feet from me. Joe, my friend and colleague, put his hand on my shoulder firmly.

"Charlie, we're not going to find her like this. Come back to the station; we can start a proper search."

I knew he was right, but I shrugged his hand away. I couldn't look at this like any other missing person case. This was Bella. My little girl. She was always so sensible. Renee used to call her middle-aged. She would never run off without saying anything. Something had happened to her. Or some_one_ had happened to her.

I forced my eyes to open and my brain to focus. I would find her. I would find who had taken her.

And I would have my shotgun with me.

Jacob's POV

I returned to the pack, although they already knew what I had seen. Or _smelled_.

Sam questioned me about the scent. I knew it instantly, almost instinctually, and so did he. The smell tainted the whole forest and permeated the air around it.

Our enemies.

Sam was beyond panic when I reached him. I knew he was fairly new at this too, but I know he felt obligated to the people of Forks, to keep them safe. Personally, this was the first time I had felt that I had the same view as the pack. I just wish it could have been under different circumstances. I would have given anything to have Bella safe. And for some reason, I found myself agonising over the fact that I hadn't told her about the pack. I _couldn't_ have told her – Sam had given a direct order. Maybe if she knew, maybe she could have been more aware of what was around her, what dangers lurked in the forests.

_Jacob, I need you to focus. _Sam's thoughts pushed their way into my head. _Where was the scent strongest?_

I shook my furry head vigorously. There had been no specific area of concentration – the stink was everywhere.

The whole pack was in my head now, offering comfort, advice, and support.

We would find them. And I just _knew_ we'd find Bella with them. My beautiful Bella, my best friend...

We would find her. I would find a way.

----

_A/N: Sorry it's a little short, the next chapter will be longer. Please let me know what you think!_

_Next time, Bella starts to wonder exactly what Edward and his family are:_

'No human could ever be so graceful, so strong and terrifying, and yet utterly safe at the same moment. So did that mean he's not human? Does that mean he is... something else?'

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, first I want to apologise for how long I have been away. Basically I am extremely bad at organising my time. But I've decided to do shorter, more frequent updates to keep myself motivated, if that makes sense. But I need your advice, dear readers. I've decided only to update one story at a time, till its finished, then move on to the next one. So which should I finish first? This one, 'Sparkles and Sunshine' or 'My Unattainable'?_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4.

Bella's POV.

I found myself back in 'my' room sooner than I would have liked. The house was beautiful, and seemed in keeping with the forest, and, just like the forest, it seemed impossible to escape from. It reminded me a little of Alcatraz Island. My mom had taken me there when I was younger, and I remember peering out from the prison windows, able to see the life and laughter exuding from San Francisco, held at arms' length by a stretch of deathly water. I pitied any person who had to endure such a thing. Right now, I pitied myself. I knew home was out there, just a few miles away, with only trees to get in my way. Trees, and a strangely intriguing, angry, bronze-haired young man...

Hours passed, but it could have been minutes. The sun passed over the sky. I sat on the bed, thinking of home, random thoughts and ideas flying round my head, trying to settle into some sort of logical pattern. It wasn't working.

A little while later, I heard a light rapping on the door, and Alice appeared in the doorway. I stood up.

"You know, you can leave the room; you don't have to stay in here." She wrinkled her nose as she looked around the plain room, the décor clearly not in her taste.

"The size of the cage doesn't change the fact that I'm trapped here," I muttered.

"Don't be like that," she smiled, dancing over to my side. "Edward has asked you to join him for dinner."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Such an idea mustn't have originated with him, it didn't seem in his nature. And for some reason, the idea of him eating seemed... almost out of place. I was sure that the kitchen I had seen had never been used.

"I don't want to," I said gruffly.

Alice frowned a little. "Think about it-"  
"I don't have to think about it." I knew I was being rude, and that Alice hadn't done anything but be kind to me, but I wasn't exactly in a good frame of mind. "I'm not eating with that man!"

Alice heaved a sigh, and headed to the door. "He won't like that."

Edward's POV.

I felt the anger bubbling in my chest as I heard the conversation upstairs. How could she do this? I looked at the food I had made myself. It was meant to be a peace offering. It looked and smelled repulsive to me, but I knew she would be hungry. Now I wished I hadn't bothered. I flung the plate down across the room, and headed for the West Room.

Bella's POV.

It must have been past midnight. My stomach was reminding me every minute of how long it had been since eggs that morning.

I hadn't felt bad about rejecting Edward's meal until Alice had come back and told me how upset he was, and that he had made it himself. He had actually made an effort to be kind...

I was absently looking out of the window down into the dark garden, and a sudden flicker of movement interrupted my flow of thought. I peered through the moonlight and saw a figure leaping gracefully from the ground into the branches of a tree. I gasped. The movement was so graceful, so impossible...

The figure looked at me, as if hearing my gasp, and carefully – and more slowly – made its way through the treetops towards my window. My heart raced ridiculously as I realised it was Edward. He smiled at me – a sort of genuine smile – and hit the frame of the window with his fist, before opening it with ease. His gaze was intense as he stared into my eyes. No human could ever be so graceful, so strong and terrifying, and yet utterly safe at the same moment. So did that mean he's not human? Does that mean he is... something else?

"I'm... I'm sorry about... dinner?" I had no idea why I was apologising, but he seemed to draw out a side of me that I hadn't even knew existed. I had never found anyone so infuriating, terrifying and intriguing all at the same time.

The smile wavered from his face, and he just nodded, still gazing at me intently.

The silence was almost solid around us as I stared back, trying to work out what was different. His manner had changed, his attitude, but something else...

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked, finally realising what was different. They had been black, almost dead but alive with fire at the same time. Now they were calmer, mellow, and a buttery gold. The contrast was unbelievable.

He looked away, refusing to catch my eye or answer my question.

"You must be hungry." It was a statement, not a question.

I was about to answer when he froze suddenly, his face going impossibly paler. He didn't move a muscle, he didn't even breathe. His eyes flickered over the forest, as fast as lightening, from one tree to the next.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

* * *

He took a long time in answering. "Wolves."

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Love you guys! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me with this story. I have decided to continue with this one, and I hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Five.

Jacob's POV

I could smell the wretched stench of those bloodsuckers all around me. I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of the stink for days. I ran as fast as my four paws could carry me, concentrating on the sound of the ground disappearing beneath my feet. I could hear Sam panicking a little in the back of my mind.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

_They're here somewhere_, he replied. _I just... can't seem to find a way in to them._

This had been worrying me too. As I broke through a few shrubs, I slowed to a walk, my heart heavy. I was back where I started. There was something wrong here...

Sam must have had the same experience. He sounded angry the next time I heard his thoughts.

_There's no way in. Let's regroup. _

_But, Sam, if they have Bella-_

_I SAID REGROUP!!!_

I reluctantly headed back towards La Push. I knew better than to go against Sam.

Bella's POV

Edward seemed to relax after a few minutes, I almost smirked at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, there aren't any wolves in these-"

I stopped abruptly when an ear-splitting howl filled the air, sending shivers down my spine. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, looking charming and almost... human in the moonlight. The howling continued, more than one voice now, and I didn't realise that I was shaking until Edward reached out a hand to mine, to still my trembling fingers. I gasped. Cold. His skin was ice cold.

He must have taken my gasp as a sign of discomfort, as a troubled frown set in on his face, and he pulled his hand from mine.

"You can go and get something to eat when you like," he murmured, his eyes not meeting mine. And he was gone, suddenly jumping down from the treetops and disappearing into the blanket of shadows.

----

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering about Edward. This man was taking over my mind, and I couldn't help but want to know more about him. Something was drawing me to him, and this scared me. It was like I couldn't control it, and I could feel it bleeding into obsession. Who was he? _What _was he?

I eventually went downstairs to stop my stomach complaining, and found some ice cream in the freezer. I sat myself down at the kitchen table, my hair flowing over my shoulders and hiding me in my own little world with the ice cream. Some time passed, and I looked up to check the clock. 3am. In my peripheral vision I caught something moving. It was only a shadow, but it piqued my curiosity.

Leaving the ice cream out on the table, I followed the shadow by instinct, but it vanished when I entered the corridor. I sighed. This family was so mysterious...

I found myself wandering down the corridors I had been shown by Edward, trying to memorise the layout of the ground floor. And soon, I was staring at that door again. That small, insignificant door that looked like it was trying to shrink away into the wall. What fascinated me about it? Was it because Edward told me I couldn't go in there? Without thinking of any of these reasons for too long, I reached out for the doorknob, and slowly turned.

The room inside was dark, lit by moonlight and a line of dimmed lights in the ceiling. It was a long room, cluttered with eclectic furniture and in slight disarray. Notebooks and crumpled sheets of paper littered every surface. _He must spend a lot of time in here..._

I didn't even register the noise until it stopped abruptly. A haunting melody, slow and painful... a piano. I crossed the room almost to the far side when I finally saw him, hidden in the shadows, perched on a low stool, fingers paused over the ivory keys of a beautiful piano. He was statuesque, unmoving, but his topaz eyes burned with emotion, staring at the keys.

He didn't look angry like I had first expected. He looked... lonely.

I knelt down at the side of the stool, unable to drag my eyes from his. I didn't speak. I just watched him, marvelling at how he seemed to have frozen in time.

Eventually, he spoke, his voice somehow adding to the stillness in the air.

"Why did you come here?"

I couldn't answer. My throat closed up, and I blinked impossibly at him.

"Bella?"

My skin tingled as he said my name. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to regain control of myself. When I reopened them, he was right there in front of me, gazing into my eyes, his face inches from mine. My breath hitched in my throat, and my heart raced in my chest. I blushed fiercely, and my hair fell over my face. He hesitantly reached out a hand, halting a few times, and slowly brushed the hair back from my face, tucking it neatly behind my ear.

"Why did you come here?"

His breath fanned across my face, like a fresh laundry and summer and a million other wonderful scents. I still couldn't answer. He almost smiled, his mouth turning into a sort of lop-sided smirk, full of charm and something I couldn't understand. Was it... pain?

He leaned closer to me, but I only noticed when our noses touched. His eyes remained locked with mine as he moved even closer, until his lashes brushed my skin. My lids flickered shut, a sigh escaping my lips. And he moved, slowly, down my cheek, down my jaw, to my neck, just under my ear, his lips never quite touching my skin. He breathed against my neck, ragged and drawn-out, causing a whimper in my throat. Goosebumps fizzed on my skin as his icy lips finally touched my neck, pressing ever so gently against my pulse point. He stayed there for a moment, his lips unmoving, and I could count my escalated heartbeat through the pulse on my neck. Then, quicker than humanly possible, he pulled away, sitting back on the stool, his face twisted into the scowl that had scared me when I first saw him. His eyes were black as night and flat, lifeless.

He was definitely not human. When he looked like this, he seemed like... a monster.

"Get out of here!" he yelled, standing abruptly, and pacing to the other side of the room. He grabbed the doorknob and held the door open for me. I didn't move, frozen to the floor in shock.

"GET OUT!"

I did. I ran.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive Edward's mood swings ^_^_


End file.
